I Have A Star On My Cheek, Deal With It
This is the 1st episode of Survivor: Kayangel Next Episode: Derived From the Master Himself Previously On Survivor... *This is the premier episode so nothing has happened in the previous episode. Challenges Reward Challenge: Challenge Title Challenge mechanics. Reward: Prize for winning Reward Challenge Winner: Tribe/person/s who won the challenge Immunity Challenge: Challenge Title Challenge mechanics. Winner: Tribe/person/s who won the challenge Story Day #1 As the scene starts to open up into a new season, we see the islands that they will be staying on, it glimpses the culture and the wildlife awaiting the castaways. We zoom in to see a helicopter with a figure who is precariously hanging out of the helicopter. After Jeff has finished giving his traditional soliloquy the camera finds a boat of ten people, already divided into two tribes. The first tribe we see are wearing a dark turquoise colour, we see a range of different people who give us confessionals about themselves. After the mom of four has finished speaking the camera hints that we are going to recieve a confessional from a man wearing a brown hoodie. The camera treats us to yet another confessional this time voiced by a woman with a scar running down her eye. After the chemist has finished speaking one more confessional from the Vuurpyl tribe is shown to come from a man with a cowboy hat on. We now see the other boat filled with ten other hopefuls. The first confessional comes from a woman with frizzy hair wearing a white striped jumper. After the asexual has finished speaking we cut to a woman with red hair. We now see a man with an asian guy with a crazy haircut. The final confessional from this boat comes from a chubby man with ginger hair. We now see the two tribes jumping off the boats, they walk up to their mats and start chatting. The helicopter comes down and lands. Jeff Probst exits the helicopter and receives an excited applause. Jeff (Excited): I want to formally welcome you to Kayangel. The castaways meet this statement with whoops of joy and anxious applause. Jeff: Now, as you know, Survivor has lots of twists and turns and this season is no different, the main twist this season is... Redemption Island, if you're voted off, you can still fight for survival to get back into the game. The camera zooms around anxiety-ridden faces and stops at a woman wearing a red dress. Jeff (Grinning): I see that twist has shaken many of you up, but that's not it. The castaway's mouths drop as all they expected was redemption island. Jeff: Exile Island will be in play. The cast nods, not as surprised but shocked still. Jeff: So, you have already been split into two tribes, Almufaddal and Vuurpyl. Almufaddal you are playing in light blue and Vuurpyl you are playing in a dark turquoise. Before I let you head off, man with the round glasses. Orian (Happy he's been noticed): Orian, sir. Jeff (Smiling): What do you think to your tribe? Orian (Looking around and nodding): We've got a good group of people Jeff, a very good group of people. Jeff (Lightly Nodding): Same question to you, woman with the red hair. Maggie: My name is Maggie, and to answer your question Jeff, I think we have our strengths and our weaknesses. Josh nods at Maggie's answer while Liz looks around, frightened, as she thinks the last two words were directed as her''.'' Jeff: Well, it's time to start your journey. Cheers erupt from the castaways showing they cannot contain their excitement. Jeff: Almufaddal here's your map and Vuurpyl here's your map. Jeff throws the map to each respective tribe. The tribes start to head out, when Jeff stops them. Jeff (Grinning): I'm not done yet (flashes smile) we'll be participating in a challenge. Gasps and faces of confusion are shown and heard. Jeff grins and shows them the challenge set up a couple of hundred feet away. Jeff: okay Castaways, for this challenge, you will be solving this puzzle, first one to do so wins Flint for their tribe. START! After a challenge, Charmaigne from Alumfaddal wins, so Alumfaddal wins the challenge, Vuurpyl are annoyed. However, they aren't the only annoyed ones, Serena is mad that Charmagine managed to beat her in a puzzle challenge, she is glaring at her. Jeff (Grinning): Almufaddal here's your flint, you have a big head start in this game. Vuurpyl I've got nothing for ya, head back to camp. ALMUFADDAL-''' The light blue buffs of Almufaddal are seen wrapped around various body parts of the tribe mates. Leading the pack is Charmaigne, who earned them flint. 'Josh (Patting Charmaigne's back): '''You really smashed that puzzle, well done. '''Charmaigne (Laughing gently): '''Thankyou, er what's your name again? '''Josh: '''I'm Josh. You're Charmaigne right? '''Charmaigne (Smiling): '''Yes. '''Serena (Imitating Charmaigne): '''Yes, look at me missus perfect. Charmaigne doesn't seem to notice Serena's snarky remark and keeps on walking with her head held high, Sandra and Josh notices, Sandra snorts in laughter while Josh shakes his head. As the camp comes into view Josh starts shouting with joy. The others catch on at the new discovery and start high-fiving each other. Fumio (Smiling): 'It's so good to be here! '''Jarvis (Nodding): '''Sure is. '''Maggie (Getting the attention of the camp): '''Hey, so before we get to work, I think some introductions are in order. The tribe nods at Maggie's idea, They get into a circle and Maggie, the person who came up with the notion, volunteered to go first. '''Maggie (Smiling): '''So, I'm Margarette Waters but everyone calls me Maggie I'm from Miami, Florida and I'm a business student. '''Charmaigne: '''I'll go next, I'm Charmaigne Foss, I'm thirty years of age from Washington in D.C. I'm also a shopping assistant. The cast nods while Charmaigne smiles before cutting to a confessional from the so called shop assistant. Charmaigne finishes speaking and Serena butts in to say her piece. Serena: 'I am Serena Rye, I come from Detroit, Michigan and I am a Childcare Worker. '''Josh (Nodding): '''I'm Josh Cornwell, I'm a River Guide from El Dorado, Arkansas. '''Fumio: '''I'm Fumio Yamada, I am a Bartender from Everett, Washington. '''Sandra: '''I'm a bank officer from Arizona. My name is Sandra Jenis. '''Josh (Smiling): '''Are you lesbian? Gasps fill the air as the castaways are shocked by how blunt Josh is. Josh looks around confused while Sandra stands, gobsmacked. '''Sandra (Furious): '''No, I am not! Is it my short hair and that it's pink or that I have this frickin' tattoo, I have a frickin' star on my cheek, deal with it. Sandra storms off, hurt and upset by Josh's presumptuous remark. After Sandra storms off Jarvis's surprised reaction turns to a furious frown. Jarvis then out of nowhere decides to let the rage building up inside of him out. Jarvis (Furious): 'What the hell was that? Are you some robotic person, have you no heart? Who in the right mind would make a comment so undermining? '''Josh (Trying to calm Jarvis down): '''Look dude, I didn't- '''Jarvis: '''No, I've had it with judgemental people, you can bet on your life that your ass is going home. '''Josh (Shaking his head): '''Okay whatever dude, I'm not gonna try and apologize if you keep- '''Jarvis (Walking away): '''I'm going now I'm not listening to any more of your bull Jarvis storms off followed by a bewildered Liz who looks like she's about to faint, Jyle also walks away, not wanting to partake in any more drama. The camera cuts to Josh who looks confused and rather angry with himself. After a few minutes all who is left is Josh, Fumio, Brant and Maggie. Josh (With sorrow): 'Guys, please I didn't mean to hurt anyone. '''Fumio (Nodding): '''Well, I'll talk for myself, I forgive you man, Sandra took that over the edge. '''Josh: '''Aw, thanks man I'm glad you understand. '''Brant (Butting in): '''I think she was out of line. '''Maggie (Raising a eyebrow): '''I'll forgive you but Sandra was certainly in line, it was a very hurtful comment, I forgive you but I don't agree with the comment made and I don't blame Sandra's reaction. Brant shrugs stating it's his opinion, Maggie counters saying that his opinion is a human right but she wants to state that it's wrong. Brant chuckles at Maggie's comeback, Maggie goes to recollect the tribe so they can get the camp up and running. Maggie is seen trudging through the jungles and eventually comes into view of the others in a group circle. Maggie: 'Hey guys, I came to bring you back to camp. '''Sandra (Wiping her eyes): '''I can't be around that man again. '''Maggie (Pleading): '''He's sincerely sorry he didn't mean to offend you. '''Sandra (Screaming): '''I don't care what he said! Maggie shakes her head and eventually gets everyone to follow her back to camp so they can work on the shelter. When they return Josh tries his best to smile. '''Josh (Nervously): '''So I think, to get started we should start building the shelter, anyone want to start on a fire? '''Sandra: '''Sure, anywhere away from you. '''Josh: '''Okay, okay everyone else on shelter? The tribe nods agreeing with Josh, Sandra rolls her eyes at the river guide and starts collecting firewood. While everyone is out of the woods, Brant collects Josh and Fumio to discuss a plan that has formed in his head. Brant: 'So, after today I'm pretty sure we need to affirm an alliance. '''Josh (Unsure): '''I don't want to put us in any more deep , and an alliance would do just that. '''Fumio (Visibly all for it): '''Well I think it's brilliant. '''Brant: '''Thanks Fumio, Josh? '''Josh (Giving in): '''Okay, I guess I'm in, I mean I don't really have anyone else who wants to ally with me. The men reaffirm their alliance and the camera zooms in on Brant who looks very pleased with himself. The camera flips to Brant, Josh and Sandra before fading into a new scene. Vuurpyl- The Vuurpyl tribe is now seen walking along the paths to their camp, some are happy to be there while others are sad after the challenge loss. Hogan leads the tribe and they find camp he sets the flag into the flag stone and Orian looks excited to be on the island. Hogan turns around and survey's his chatting tribemates. Hogan (Clapping his hands): Okay everyone, I think we better get started. Reya (Nodding): Yeah, a shelter is vital for our survival, and so is a fire. Jenna: Can't we just like take a hour to like do nothing. Reya (Firmly): That's not the attitude we need right now young lady, lets get to work. Jenna is visibly annoyed and rolls her eyes. Reya, Hogan grab Chandler, Bo-Riley and Abigail to help build the shelter. Jenna and Joe are tasked with weaving palm fronds while Kaisha, Orian and Karen are left with the fire. Jenna is now seen complaining and venting her fury towards Joe who just nods his head and listens. Jenna: Oh my god! What is wrong with these people? Like they need to have fun don't they Joe? Joe (Nodding): Yep. Jenna (Angry): They infuriate me! Joe: Cool. Jenna: I think us two would make a good team, y'know. Joe (Smiling): Yeah, it's something that I think would be cool. Jenna (Smiling deviously): Yey! Lets wreck these fools! Joe continues smiling at Jenna, Jenna then excuses herself to the toilet, Joe then proceeds to roll his eyes dramatically and shakes his head. Hogan is now seen passing wood to Abigail who is constructing the structure with Reya. Hogan (Handing Abigail a stick): 'So what do you do back home? '''Abigail (Placing the stick haphazardly on the top): '''I'm actually a chemist, I know nothing too flashy but I do what I can. '''Hogan: '''That's totally understand, it's a tough world out there. '''Abigail (Correcting the misplaced stick): '''Quite right, what about you? '''Hogan (Straightening): '''I was a marine. '''Abigail: '''Ah. Is that why you like leading. Hogan nods at Abigail's insightful observation as they continue to construct the shelter. As Hogan, Abigail and Reya continue working on the shelter, Karen narrows her eyes at the school councillor as she works on the fire with Orian. '''Karen: '''Doesn't she look familiar? '''Orian (Following Karen's gaze to Reya): '''Can't say I do, why do you? '''Karen (Shrugging): '''I don't know, it's just that I've watched so much reality television that my mind just can't help but recognise her. '''Orian: '''Maybe she was on a show. '''Karen (Frowning): '''Maybe. Karen continues to stare at Reya while Orian continues to try and light the fire, he proceeds to have no luck and goes to help Kaisha collect firewood. The camera cuts into the forest where Kaisha is collecting firewood, Orian appears into the scene and starts helping, they begin chatting friendlily. '''Kaisha (Collecting firewood): '''So what's the life of Orian O'Gorman? '''Orian (Chuckling): '''Well I'm a 52 year old day care worker from Baltimore, Maryland. '''Kaisha: '''Done anything else in your life? You look quite physical for just a day care worker. '''Orain (Thinking if he should tell her): '''Well I feel I can trust you, I used to be an olympic diver. '''Kaisha (Stunned): '''Wow, I didn't expect that. Orian grins at Kaisha's reaction as she continues to pick up sticks. We stick with Kaisha and Orian as Kaisha proposes an agreement. 'Kaisha: '''So... With us being the so called older members of this tribe I think an alliance would be in order. '''Orian (Smiling): '''I would love to! '''Kaisha (Sighing with relief): '''Oh thank god. Kaisha unexpectedly hugs Orian and he accepts the hug and lets out a illustrious laugh. They then stand away from each other and start collecting the firewood and go back to Karen. We now cut back to the shelter team, but this time Chandler is having a very pleasant conversation with Bo-Riley and Hogan. '''Hogan: '''It's so hot out here. '''Chandler (Breathing heavily): '''Tell me about it, this shelter work is really taking it out of me. '''Hogan (Politely): '''What do you gentleman do for a living then? '''Chandler: '''Well I- '''Bo-Riley (Cutting Chandler off): '''I'm a fire-fighter, I love what I do and saving people's lives is something that makes me feel proud. '''Hogan (Smiling widely): '''I must say that I am a former Marine and having someone who shares my sentiment for the people of America is heart-warming. '''Bo-Riley: '''That's great man, y'know I like this. I like this setup right now! '''Hogan (Ecstatic): '''Yeah, we'd make a great team, don't you agree Chandler? '''Chandler (Unsure): '''Yup Hogan, Bo-Riley and Chandler all re-affirm their allegiance to one another before cutting out to a confessional from Chandler. Day #2 All the castaways walk in to see ropes. '''Jeff: '''Alright, for this, you will basically see how long you can hold onto these ropes two members will be digging a hole and the first team to dig a hole without losing all of their members wins, winners are safe from tribal. Start! After a long fought battle, Vuurpyl win immunity as Almufaddal failed. '''Almufaddal-' As the Almufaddal tribe return to camp we see a lot of miserable faces, Jyle has a look of defeat on his face while Josh looks frustrated. '''Charmaigne (Optimistically): '''Well we can't win them all I suppose. '''Serena: '''Yeah, this isn't the time to beat ourselves up we need to step it up. The tribe begrudgingly agrees with the ladies and starts to pump themselves up, we see Josh surveying the castaways obviously judging their performances. We focus on Josh who calls over Fumio, Brant and Maggie, the alliance creates a huddle and discuss the vote. '''Josh (Assertively): '''So coming into this game I had the mentality that the weakest person has to go, and I'm sticking to that and that's why Liz has to go. '''Brant (Confused): '''Not Sandra? '''Maggie: '''We are not taking Sandra out, that is the bottom line. '''Josh (Nodding): '''I agree with Maggie, Liz was pathetic in the challenge and it is essential that she is eliminated. '''Maggie: '''But if you haven't noticed we only have four people on our side. '''Fumio (Agreeing with Maggie): '''Maggie's right dude, four against six is gonna leave us flailing '''Josh: '''That is exactly why I think we need Charmaigne in the alliance. '''Maggie (Nodding but still anxious): '''That's five who else? '''Josh (Going through the list of castaways): '''Well, we have Sandra which is a no she wouldn't work with me if I was the last person on this planet. I don't really want to team up with Jyle, he's too weak and dumb, I don't wanna team up with Jarvis because he had a right go at me, Liz is obviously out of the question so I suggest Serena. All of the alliance nod and they start planning as to how they are going to convince Charmaigne and Serena that this is the side to pick. Fumio agrees to talk to Serena while Josh agrees to talk to Charmaigne. Jarvis meets with Sandra, Liz, Jyle and Serena in the woods to discuss their plans. '''Jarvis: '''Well I think we can all agree that Josh discriminated Sandra yesterday and we all know how that feels correct? Everyone nods agreeing with Irish dance instructor. '''Jarvis (Continuing): '''So I think we can all agree that Josh has to go. '''Sandra (Nodding): '''I mean, of course! He has to go. Everyone can be seen ecstatic at the thought of taking out Josh, but Serena can be seen sceptically looking at her alliance. ' We now cut to a scene with Charmaigne sitting alone, Josh can be seen approaching her. Josh (Sitting down): 'Hey there. '''Charmaigne (Startled): '''Ah! Hi '''Josh (Laughing): '''Did I scare you? '''Charmaigne: '''Just a bit. '''Josh: '''Well I wanted to propose something to you. '''Charmaigne (Raising an eyebrow): '''I'm all ears. '''Josh: '''Me and my alliance want to take out Liz, but we can only do that with your help. '''Charmaigne (Shrugging): '''And why should I help you? '''Josh (Expecting the question): '''I want to offer you a final four deal with me, Fumio and Brant. '''Charmaigne (Nodding): '''Okay sounds cool. I'll decide at tribal. Charmaigne smiles at Josh and he smiles back, he then picks up his bag and trudges back to camp. After Josh has worked his magic on Charmaigne, we see Fumio dragging Serena off to the side. 'Fumio (Whispering): '''Hey, so as you know we're going to tribal tonight. '''Serena (Raising eyebrow): '''I am fully aware. '''Fumio (Pleading): '''Me, Brant, Josh and Maggie are vying to get out Liz, who's weak in challenges. '''Serena (Nodding): '''Yeah, but what's to say I'm not just a vote? '''Fumio: '''Even though it may seem like you're on the bottom, I'll put in a good word in for you. Serena thanks Fumio and they sit together for a while, Serena looks very uncomfortable and shuffles away leaving Fumio staring at the sun. The camera shows nervous faces and zooms in on both Liz and Sandra, the camera cuts out to Sandra's confessional. Before they go to tribal council, Serena realises she's left her bag at camp. 'Serena: '! I left my bag at camp. '''Liz (Volunteering): '''Don't worry dear, I'll go back and fetch it. Liz runs back to get her bag and shows Liz's face to be very nervous. Liz returns with Serena's bag and hands it her, Serena smiles and thanks Liz before the whole tribe sets off again for tribal council. Tribal Council Brief Summary on what went on in conversation- The castaways seat themselves down and face Jeff, Jeff asks some simple questions about camp life and the camaraderie at camp, Sandra sassily remarks about "Joshua's" bigoted comment, Jeff bashes Josh for having such a poor social game and Josh once again apologises to Sandra but she waves it off. After some more in depth questions about what might happen and alliances, Sandra remarks that it should be unanimous, Jeff announces it's time to vote. Josh goes up to the urn and rights down MOMMY LIZ Sandra goes up and writes down JOSHUA '''Jeff: '''I'll go get the votes, if anyone has an immunity idol and would like to play it now would be the time to do so. No-one stands and Sandra is seen grinning as Josh looks at his feet. '''Jeff: '''I'll read the votes. First vote... '''Josh Josh looks up at the vote and nods cautiously, full expecting his name to come up. Second vote... Liz Liz frowns but accepts the vote and Sandra breathes, relieved that Josh didn't target her. Third vote... Josh Fourth vote... Josh Fifth Vote... Liz Sixth Vote... Liz Seventh vote... Josh Eighth vote... Liz Sandra frowns only expecting Josh, Brant and Fumio to vote Liz but shrugs as she noticed Maggie hanging around with them. Ninth vote... Liz Sandra gasps and Liz puts her head in her hands. Tenth and final vote... First person voted out of Survivor: Kayangel is... Liz Liz sighs and Josh breathes a sigh of relief, Jyle, Jarvis and Sandra are left stunned in their seats while Brant smiles evilly and sneers at Sandra who ignored him. '''Jeff: '''Liz, the tribe has spoken, the rest of you head back to camp. Voting Confessionals *You may use template: quotefanfic or template: quotedarkfanfic for your confessionals. Final Words *You may use template: quotefanfic or template: quotedarkfanfic for your confessionals.